HoneyDo List
by lo8ic
Summary: Ziva and Jenny give the most important men in their lives a few favors to do. And Ziva learns the term of Honey-Do List. TIVA, also JIBBS. :  Please : Read and Review?
1. HoneyDo Lists Are Made

**Summary: Ziva and Jenny give the most important men in their lives a few favors to do. And Ziva learns the term of Honey-Do List. TIVA, also JIBBS. :) Please : Read and Review?**

**Disclaimer: Huh. Isn't it something - how some things NEVER change?**

"I cannot leave that shower like that until next month, Ray!...Okay. Never mind. Never mind! I'll find somebody else to do it! Good bye." She sighed angrily, hanging up her desk phone.

"Whoa! What's the matter with our little ray of sunshine today?" Tony asked, strolling into the bullpen with his usual care-free and casual, laidback movements. She curled her features, sneering and wrinkling her nose at the mention of the word 'ray'.

"Ugh. Do not even _say _that name!"

"What name?"

"'Ray'!"

"Why? What happened?"

"I asked Ray to fix my shower, and a few other things around the house, but he said he cannot do it until next month."

"Well, we got the weekend off. I'll stop by and fix it." He volunteered.

"That is alright, Tony. But it is not just the shower that needs to be fixed. The garbage disposal is not working right, the kitchen sink is dripping, the door shuts hard, the lights flicker."

"Hey, I've got nothing better to do. Just right it down, and I'll come over Saturday."

"Okay, Tony. Thank you. It means a lot that you would waste your weekend on my home." She said with that sweet smile. He grinned. He felt important, and was glad that she appreciated it.

"Think nothin' of it, Sweetcheeks." He said, winking, and went to sit at his desk. Ziva sat down, too, smiling over at her best friend, into his ocean doorways. He watched her chocolate eyes sparkle like they did when he was making her laugh, or smile that beautiful smile. She set to work on the list, writing down all of the things that needed to be fixed that Ray couldn't pull himself away from work to fix for her.

Jenny glared at the numbers she had scribbled out on a notepad. The prices were unbelievable! At that hourly rate, plus labor and such things they added to the final bill, and how many things that needed to be done, she'd spend that much on a payment for a new car! Broken bath tub pipe, drippy sink, rickety banister, cracked patio, faulty shower, and God knows what else. The scowl she had been wearing on her face, hardening her soft features, making her look older, matured. Frightening, even. When he barreled into her office, she was still glowering at the figures. He stopped, studying her face. His brows knitted together, wondering what she was so pissed off about. He had to double-check his memory to make sure he hadn't done anything to make her this angry. Nope, it wasn't him. No fights, no pissing off the FBI. None of it. He moved his head to the side as he stepped closer to her desk.

"Jen?" Her head snapped up. "What's wrong with you?"

"Damn handymen! The rates are rediculous!" His eyebrows lightened up, raising, the corners of his mouth quirking up, silently laughing to himself. He was utterly amused. "What?"

"Just thinkin'." He said, shrugging.

"What about?" She asked, standing up and walking over to the shelf of bourbon, pouring the alcohol into the crystal tumblers, one for her, one for him. She approached him, handing Jethro their favorite drink.

"When I was your handyman," he replied, sitting down on the leather sofa, adjusting his coat. She smiled.

"I remember that. When you'd come over and fix things I had messed with, just for an excuse to get you to come over. I kinda feel bad. I sort of used you." She said, looking at him with her enchanting green eyes. He smirked, blues slightly darkening.

"Yeah, but you paid good. That was the best payroll I was ever on, that's for damn sure!" He said, looking at her. She blushed. They both remembered hot, sweaty skin, flesh to flesh, mouth to mouth. The trembling that his touch caused. His hands roaming her bare, porcelin skin.

"Mind out of the bedroom, Jethro." She scolded lightheartedly. His eyes turned suddenly sad.

"I can still fix up the place." He said with a one-shoulder shrug. She turned to him.

"I'm not paying you like I used to." He grinned.

"Don't expect you to." He spoke casually, as if not believing.

"I'm not going to!" She defended.

"I know. Stop by Saturday." He said, standing up and leaving the office. She smiled to herself.

Tony looked down at the list. He knew it'd be an all day job, spending the hours on end fixing things, at her house. He, at least, got to spend time with her. Tim walked to the filing cabinet, and glanced at the list he was holding. Ziva was across the bullpen, in her seat, and Gibbs was still up in the Director's office. Tim did a double take, looking closely at the handwritten - handwriting he recognized as a woman he thought of as a sister - list, of things that didn't relate to work. He stepped closer.

"What's that?" Tim asked. Tony had one hand supporting his face, on his cheek, with his elbow on the desk, and looked up at the younger agent.

"Ziva made me a Honey-Do List."

"I did not! It is simply a list of things I need you to do for me!" Ziva defended, not liking the sound of a Honey-Do List. Tim and Tony looked over at her, Tony still wearing the lazy, content expression, eyebrows slightly raised.

"That's what a Honey-Do List is, Ziva." Tim explained. "It's when a wife or girlfriend writes her husband or boyfriend a list of what he has to do. It's a common thing."

"I am not _either _to Tony, McGee. So it is _not _a Honey-Do List." She stated, slightly frazzled.

"It's okay, Zee-vah. We'll call it a..a..Hairy-Butt-Do List." He said with a smile, chuckling at his own use of her pet name for him. Tim's head fell to the side slightly, eyebrow quirked up confused. They were both amused, but he failed to see the humor in the title.

"I don't wanna know," he said in a weak groan, sitting back in his chair and placing his attention on the screen again. They were still chuckling slightly, looking at each other every now and then.

"I don't either." Gibbs said, striding in with a confused glare on his face. Tony grinned and chuckled nervously. Ziva smirked, looking at her computer screen. Tim rolled his eyes, and Gibbs shook his head.

**So, what'd you think? Please read and review. If I get enough good reviews, I'll post a second chapter (When they work on the houses, and Tony and Gibbs 'Payments' ;})**


	2. HoneyDo Lists In Action

**Author's Note; Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews! It made me so happy, guys! Anyways, I appreciate all of your reviews, and I'm returning the favor and I've added chapter 2...The handymen get to work. And how ever will the ladies repay them?**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs slammed the door to his old Chevy. He grabbed the tool belt from the bed of his truck and walked to the front door of her house. No need to knock, he walked right in. He expected Jenny to be dressed in a blouse, dressy pants, heels, hair and make-up all done, ready to go. Figured she'd have something to do in town. She wouldn't stick around, he thought. Oh well. He walked through the door, looked at the banister and smiled. He's had to fix that many of times. Half of the times were his fault, not out of anger, but out of lust. Of course, the other half of the times, he'd had to fix it because she had purpously messed with it for an excuse for him to come over.

"Jen?" She came out of the kitchen with a ceramic mug filled with Jamaican coffee, dressed in mauve sweatpants and a rust-orange, scraggly looking sweatshirt. Her hair was in a messed up, curly pony tail. She looked at the banister, making her pony whip around her head gently. He was looking at her clothes. Shell-shocked.

"Yes, Jethro, I'm wearing sweatpants. Is that so crazy?" He moved his mouth so that the corners pointed down and his bottom lip jutted out.

"No. Not unless you're the proper Jennifer Shepard." Jethro stated. She rolled her eyes and he walked forward to the banister. He pulled a hammer out and gently tapped the framework back into place and she sat on the bottom step, watching him. They kept company, talking about the past. The times he had to fix this same banister. He'd smirk and she'd blush. After he took a screw and screwdriver out of the brown hyde tool belt, twisted the screw into place as a reenforcement, his steel-toe work boots walked him up to her bathroom. She followed him.

He ducked under the sink with a wrench in his hand, pulling the cabinet door open and removing toilet paper, extra shampoo, conditioner, and body wash containers, and started tinkering, trying to loosen up the gooseneck. When he finally detattched the piece, he examined the problem. He found it, and it sort of confused him. How'd that even get there?

"Jen, what's this hair clippy thing doing in the pipe?" He called to her from his place under the sink. She came in wearing just black hipster underwear and an unbuttoned blue and white pinstripe blouse.

"What?" He felt his mouth go dry when he looked over and saw bare legs; she wasn't in her close-fitting jeans yet. His cobalt eyes traveled up those porecelin legs, seeing what she was currently wearing. "Ohhh. I know how that happened. I was washing the top of the sink and I accidentally flung that into the sink and it went down the drain." He nods, and tries to sit up straight, to give his back a rest, and hits the back of his head off the edge of the counter holding the sink.

"Ouch! Son of a bitch!" He growls under his breath. She kneels down beside him and puts her hand over his on the back of his coarse, grey-haired head.

"Are you okay? Are you bleeding?"

"No, I'm not bleeding." He said, still having that menacing tone in his voice, not directing it toward her intentionally.

"Good, I don't wanna have to bring you to the emergency room while you're fixing up my house."

Ziva goes to open the door to see Tony standing with a tool belt around his blue-jeaned hips. She smiled at him and let him inside. His work boots stomp loudly as he walks into her living room and examines what he's going to be fixing up. The door was the first on the list.

"Thank you for doing this, Tony."

"Ah, think nothing of it, Sweetcheeks." She smiled at him. He went over to her door. All he had to do there was tighten the bolts to the wall. The hinges were loose, that's all. "Check that off the HairyButt-Do list." He said smiling. She rolled her eyes and scribbled out the top line. "What's next?"

"The shower." He grinned. "Oh, shut up, Tony! That is not even what I meant!" She said, and smacked his arm. She led him to the bathroom and he set to work adjusting the shower head. That, too, only needed to be tightened. Next came the garbage disposal. It was clogged with what looked like bits of an apple core. He cringed and pulled the bits off the blades.

"An apple core was stuck on the blades," He reported to her, looking over his shoulder to see her crouched next to him. "Sss, ouch!" He exclaimed, pulling his hand away.

"What is the matter?"

"Ohh, I cut my finger." He said, taking a paper towel from the holder above the sink.

"Let me see it.." she told him sweetly, pulling his hand gently from his own grasp. "Awh, poor baby." She said, kissing the cut on his finger. He smiled. "All better?"

"Yes, Mommy." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, that should work now." He told her, leaning forward to adjust the drippy sink. As for the lighting, he checked the fuse box and tightened the wires. "Done, Dollface."

"Thank you, My Little Hairy Butt." She said, walking to the phone.

"What're you doing?"

"Calling for pizza. Pepperoni and mushroom okay?"

"You betcha. It's your favorite." She smiled.

"Yes, it is.."

"Remember the time we were fighting, and I ran outside, barefoot in that pair of shorts and that cable knit sweater that was too big for me, and it was pouring? And I was crying? Remember what you did?" She asked, taking a bite of her egg roll. He smiled.

"Yeah...I ran out after you in jeans and no shirt, without any shoes on, chased you to the field."

"It was the sweetest kiss you ever gave me. Like something straight out of a love scene on a movie." She said softly, looking down at the cartons of Chinese food. "It was my favorite kiss. My favorite memory." She told him honeslty. Their eyes locked together, and before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed her head and smashed his mouth onto hers. He fell forward over her, as she leaned back, her arms bent and hands on his neck. She waisted no time to respond to the kiss. They broke for air. She swallowed. "My mistake. _That _was my favorite kiss." He smiled at her, putting his mouth back onto hers. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, up the stairs.

"Ziva...remember when we were undercover as husband and wife assassins?" He asked, setting his slice of pizza down.

"Yes, of course.."

"I have a confession to make.."

"Okay, shoot."

"I wasn't acting...I kinda..felt like that.."

"I- I was not either.." He grinned. "And I think it is time for me to pay you for working on my home." She said.

"I'm ready for that." He said, still grinning and moving to her, pushing his mouth onto hers. "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom." She agreed, out of breath from that wet kiss."

Laying in the cotton sheets, undressed and recovering from a passion-filled adventure, Jethro's hand ran through Jenny's messy red curls. She lay against his bare shoulder and chest, hand resting over his heart. Her sage colored eyes were closed, and he kept his arm wrapped around her. There was a pleasent hush that fell over the house, and everything else seemed to disappear.

"Jen.." He said, his azule eyes staring at her ceiling.

"Hmm?" She asked, not opening her eyes.

"I thought you weren't gonna pay me like you used to.."

"Shut up, Jethro." She said tiredly. He smiled.

"But I'm glad you did...and you know what?"

"No..what?"

"I want this to go somewhere."

"I do, too."

"Good. Good night, Jen." It was now ten o'clock at night.

Ziva was cuddled up to Tony's bare side. Her hazelnut eyes were closed, and he was stroking her back and arm. Her breathing was even and slow, she was asleep. It was late. He was still awake, wondering where this would lead. What road they would go down. Where this would take them. He hoped it would go all the way. They had a strong bond, one that never could be broken. Tony closed his own ocean-water eyes and fell asleep.

"Sleep tight, Honey..I love you."

"Sweet dreams, Sweetheart, I love you, too." She murmured back, making him smile. Yeah. This was going to be the start of something great.

**Well, there it is. I hope you liked it. I certainly tried, with those reviews :) I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter, too. Please review this one, too! Thank you again! :] I hope to hear from you with this one too.**


End file.
